Suffering
by Resiliency6
Summary: Ce sont ces souffrances physique et mentale qui font de nous des humains. Les peines de cœur, les plaies profondes, la démence, les regrets qui font tant souffrir. Qui prouve que nous ne sommes que de petites créatures vulnérables avec lesquelles le destin joue et s'amuse à nos dépends.
1. Madness or Reason

**Voila un truc que j'ai pondu un jour alors que j'étais déprimée. Ça faisait pas mal de temps que ce... machin traînait dans mon ordi, perdu au milieu de plein d'autre fic que j'ai faites. J'ai donc ressortis ça. Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous êtes déprimé ou suicidaire, ABANDONNEZ L'IDEE TOUT DE SUITE ! Je ne me porte pas responsable de quelconque suicide engendré après la lecture de cette fic. **

**Il y plusieurs autres fics comme celle-ci qui attende dans mon placard, je vais les poster ici. **

**Il faut savoir que chaque texte sera anonyme, vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quel personne de ces cas-ci. Bien qu'en les écrivant, j'ai eu un personnage en tête à chaque fois. Pour celui-ci, il s'agissait de Norvège, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Après, vous pouvez vraiment imaginez n'importe quel perso si celui-ci ne vous convient pas. **

**Rating : Je vais mettre M pour folie et gore. **

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Je pense pas que Hidekaz Himaruya apprécie que je torture ses personnages ainsi.**

**Warning : Non, mais vraiment, les gens, si vous lisez ça, vous pourrez pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu. Il y a du gore et de la folie, donc ne me tenez pas responsable de vos conneries. **

* * *

Madness or Reason

Qu'est-ce que la folie ?  
Exquise illusion au parfum de souffrance ?  
Délicieuse liberté au goût de trépas ?  
Magnifique univers aux apparences du mal ?  
Tout ça à la fois, j'imagine.

Oui, car je ne sais pas moi. Je ne suis pas fou. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne le suis pas. Ce n'ai pas vos médicaments qui vont me guérir, soi-disant. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne fais pas de crise à tout bout de champ, je n'ai pas besoin d'anesthésiant pour m'endormir. Voyez ? Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me faire croire que je dois être enfermé ? Pourquoi dites-vous que je suis malade ? Pourquoi ? Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis comme vous ? Ne voyez-vous pas que je ne suis pas malade ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'écoute ? Suis-je condamné à rester ici ? À écouter vos suppositions sur mon pseudo avenir ?

Vous dites, qu'un jour, peut-être, je pourrai sortir, je pourrai mener une vie normale, comme tout le monde. Vous dites, qu'éventuellement, ma folie ne sera bientôt plus que du passé, que je pourrai me débrouiller seul.

Croyez-vous que je ne vous entends pas, que quand, une fois le dos tourné, vous dites ne même pas envisager de me laisser pointer le bout de mon nez dehors ?! Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas que vous savez que mon cas est sans espoir pour vous ?!

Car croyez-le ou non, je ne suis pas stupide. Je vous connais, vous, personnes qui se présumer saines. Cessez donc vos sourires hypocrites si c'est pour grimacer après. Cessez donc vos regards compatissants si c'est pour lever les yeux au ciel par la suite.

Me pensez-vous dépourvu de tous sentiments quels qu'ils soient simplement parce que je ne montre jamais rien ? Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez tort. Je suis aussi humain avant tout, j'ai aussi des sentiments, j'ai aussi un cœur. Et si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, c'est que vous êtes plus fou que moi, que c'est vous qui mériterez d'être enfermé à ma place.

Laissez-moi sortir, monstres que vous êtes ! Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir, et vous voulez me voir fou, alors vous m'enfermer comme une vulgaire bête en cage. Bande de lâches, revenez ! Revenez, et affrontez mon regard censé et ma colère contre vous.

Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous pas ? Je ne suis pas fou. Revenez, vous dis-je ! Ne me laissez pas là, au milieu de ces animaux en proie à la démence, ces chacals près à dévorer mon âme et à la faire sombrer dans les tréfonds des abysses obscurs de la folie. Monstres ! Lâches !

Si vous m'entendiez, si vous saviez ce que je pense de vous, vous n'oseriez même plus vous regarder dans la glace sans avoir honte. Vous vous cacheriez tellement la vue de votre propre image, vous donnerez la nausée. Allez tous au diable ! Qu'il vous prenne, vous, et votre maudite âme dépourvu de sentiments humains ! Démons ! Sortez de ma tête ! Sortez d'ici ! De cette pièce ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

SORTEZ !

…

* * *

**Bon, et maintenant, je vais allez me pendre pour avoir posté un truc pareil ! Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait sympa !^^**


	2. Mourir ici

**Deuxième petit OS déprimant. Cette fois, j'ai pensé à mon très cher Russie en l'écrivant. La personne dont il parle à la fin peut être n'importe qui de votre choix, bien que je l'identifierai plutôt à Chine ou à Amérique ! (Vive le RoChu et RusAme !)**

**Bonne lecture ! (et bonne déprime)**

* * *

Mourir ici 

Comme c'est beau, toute cette neige, tous ces flocons qui tombent ! Ils m'apaisent. Je veux dire... ils m'apaisent vraiment. Pas comme l'alcool donne une consolation mensongère, un sentiment profond de flottement et de bien-être pourtant erroné. C'est comme si le froid anesthésiait toute ma douleur ! Je ne jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de paix et de sérénité. C'est étrange de pensée que c'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Rien n'est comparable à ce que je vis en ce moment même. Un tel sentiment relaxant !

Et je les regarde, ces doux flocons blancs qui viennent se déposer sur mon visage gelé. Seules mes paupières peuvent encore bouger tant le reste de mon faciès est frigorifié. Et mes yeux les observent, ces cristaux de glace d'une délicatesse inégalée. Il y en a tant, et j'ai l'impression qu'il forme un tourbillon au-dessus de ma tête, comme une auréole qui me protégerait. Et le ciel dont ils tombent et aussi blême que la poudreuse sur laquelle je repose. J'en oublierai presque tout le reste.

Presque comme si je ne sentais pas le sang chaud coulait de mon corps et venir couler dans la neige immaculée, créant des fleurs rouges sur un fond argenté. Une fleur géante qui s'étale tout autour de mon corps immobile à terre. Je le sens, ce liquide sirupeux se répandre en dehors de mes veines palpitantes. Je le sens s'imprégner sur mes vêtements, et ils me collent à la peau. C'est aussi une étrange sensation que de savoir que je suis allongé dans la neige, mais de ne pas la sentir. Non, ni le froid glacial de l'hiver, ni la chaleur bouillonnante de mon liquide vital n'atteignent mon corps, ma peau, et les températures contradictoires autour de moi ne parviennent pas à être analysées par mon cerveau léthargique.

Le froid et le chaud font un mélange que je ne ressens pas vraiment ! Je sens la vie me quittait en même temps que mon sang et je la vois, cette lumière forte sans pour autant en être aveuglante. J'aimerais tant pouvoir lever mon bras et la toucher du bout des doigts, comme si je pouvais toucher à une étoile. Devant mes yeux dansent des étoiles blanches, ma tête est comme plongée dans du coton, mes oreilles bourdonnent péniblement. Pourtant... pourtant, je ne ressens rien... rien à part ce sentiment extatique de savoir que bientôt... Bientôt, je ne ressentirai vraiment plus rien. Mon corps restera à jamais ici, mais mon esprit partira pour ce monde que je convoite tant, que beaucoup attendent de rejoindre. Et je sais, je sens que c'est bientôt à mon tour d'y aller. Car je sens déjà mon corps et mon âme être détachés l'un de l'autre. Et quelle joie !

Je sais aussi que personne ne viendra. Je suis trop loin de tout, de la civilisation, de la vie, de Lui ! Lui qui restera à jamais gravé dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, je sais qu'il sera heureux ! Même sans moi ! Justement sans moi ! Je le laisse à sa vie et je vais à ma mort. Tout mon amour, tous mes souvenirs heureux, je les lui dois, et je les emporte avec moi. À jamais en moi ! Lui qui m'a sauvé la vie au moment où j'en avais besoin. Grâce à lui, j'ai remonté la pente tant de fois. Mais à présent, je la dévale et je sais qu'il ne sera pas là pour m'aider à la gravir à nouveau. Alors je me laisse simplement aller !

Adieu !

* * *

**Review, please !**


	3. Peine de cœur

**Voila un nouvel OS! C'est mon préféré, mais c'est aussi le plus gore. Âme sensible s'abstenir.**

**J'ai imaginé Arthur comme personnage principal, donc celui qu parle, son amoureux c'est Francis et la fille Jeanne. **

* * *

Peine de cœur

Et une douleur de plus ! Une douleur de trop ! C'en est trop pour moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Cette fois-ci, c'était la fois de trop ! C'était la limite à ne pas dépasser ! Et mon cœur saigne ! Je sentirai presque le liquide que j'exècre et que j'aime tant à la fois couler le long de mon organe interne. Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Aucune goutte de sang ne sort de mon cœur déchiré.

Et j'aimerai tant... j'aimerai tant saigner, pour que la douleur psychique soit répercutée par la douleur physique. J'aimerais sentir mes poumons se remplir de ce liquide désagréable pour pouvoir le cracher ensuite, qu'il coule de mes lèvres et poursuive son chemin sur mon menton, sur mon cou jusqu'à mes vêtements. Qu'eux aussi s'imprègne d'hémoglobine. J'aimerais voir mes poignets en lambeau, mes veines tailladaient. Mon corps entier reflétait ma douleur intérieure par des plaies profondes, causées par des coups de poignard à l'image de ceux que je reçois chaque jour mentalement, causées par des coups de canon, par des balles rentrées dans ma chair et engendrant des trous partout.

J'aimerais pleurer ce liquide rouge. Qu'il me recouvre entièrement, de la tête aux pieds, pour montrer à tous cette douleur, cette souffrance sans bornes, immense, qui me plonge dans le plus profond désespoir, la plus extrême tristesse. Je veux sentir des coups de fouet dans mon dos, pincer ma peau arrachée pour me faire réaliser que je ne rêve pas.

Mon tourment intérieur est tel que je ne pense qu'à mourir, et ça, en souffrant à l'excessif. Je pourrais m'arracher les cheveux par touffe, sortir mes yeux de leurs orbites, me griffer et me mordre jusqu'au sang. Planté un surin de mon cœur martyrisé, sanguinolent. Coupé ma gorge, me laissant suffoquer et hoquetant de douleur.

Tout ça... tout ça parce que je L'ai vu, encore... Je L'ai vu avec elle, cette fille qui me cause tant de malheurs. Ils s'embrassaient, à l'angle d'un couloir. Et parce que je sais... je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, cet amour que je lui porte, que je porte à cet homme que j'aime tant, que j'aime à en souffrir, à en mourir, il ne m'aimera jamais. C'est elle qu'il aime, elle qu'il regarde, elle qu'il embrasse, elle a qui il fait l'amour. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Et moi... moi, dans tout ça, je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que son ami, que son rival. À qui il confie ses secrets, avec qui il se bat quand l'envie lui prend.

Avant, j'étais son amant secret. Il n'était pas question d'amour entre nous deux. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe et rien d'autre. Parce que lui était amoureux d'elle et qu'il était malheureux et moi pour assouvir mes pulsions que je nourrissais à son égard depuis déjà plusieurs années. Mais le temps passait, et je tombais peu à peu sous son charme. J'ai appris à aimer son sourire sincère, son rire franc, ses sous-entendus cachés sous les insultes, ses yeux bleus rieurs, qui me regardaient tantôt avec désir, tantôt avec haine. Jamais avec amour. Comme dit, c'était interdit entre nous. Il n'y avait que du cul et du mépris. J'étais son ennemi, il était ma Némésis.

Ma Némésis que j'ai aimée un jour, sans prendre garde, je suis me suis mis à attendre des gestes tendres de sa part. Des compliments plutôt que des injures, des caresses plutôt que des coups, de l'amour plutôt que de la haine. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu lui avouer mon attirance, il est parti. Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Je l'ai vu, ce jour-là, dans ce couloir, je l'ai vu se détourner de moi et s'approcher d'elle, cette maudite fille. Et je l'ai vu, je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Il lui avait promis monts et merveilles, mille promesses d'amour et elle avait accepté. Et à ce moment-là, tout autour de moi, tout était devenu flou, sourd à mes oreilles. Je n'ai plus entendu qu'un mot, celui de mon cœur qui venait de se briser.

Et j'ai ressenti la même envie, le même désir qu'aujourd'hui de souffrir à en crever, de me déchirer le cœur et le corps. De mourir dans le sang, laissant derrière moi une carcasse déchiquetée et ensanglantée que serait mon corps après les tortures infligées.

Et je le laisserai lui et sa belle. Je les laisserais seuls à jamais, et je repartirais avec ma propre douleur, mon amour qu'il ne veut pas, mon âme qui ne réclame que lui et personne d'autre.

Sortant un couteau de ma poche, je commençai à me mutiler. Bientôt, oui, bientôt, je ne serais plus là, et je ne le reverrais plus. Ni lui ni elle, et je serais enfin heureux ! Ma descente aux enfers venait de commencer !

* * *

**Review, please !**


	4. Un simple message pourtant

**Voila ! Je pense que ce sera le dernier OS de "Suffering" ou peut-être pas. Si j'ai encore envie d'écrire d'autres chapitres dessus je les mettrai à la suite mais puisque celui-ci est le dernier en lice, donc je verrai bien. Donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un simple message pourtant

Ça n'avait été pourtant qu'un simple message, un vulgaire texto comme il y avait des tas dans une journée. Un petit SMS de rien du tout sur mon iPhone. Mais, en quelques secondes à peine, il venait de ruiner ma vie et mon cœur comme le ferait une catastrophe naturelle. Comme un cyclone qui venait de balayer tout ce pour quoi je me battais, comme un tsunami qui venait d'arracher mes racines, comme une éruption volcanique qui venait de brûler mes derniers espoirs, comme un tremblement de terre qui venait de détruire tout ce qu'il me restait.

Ce message était comme ces quatre cataclysmes. Il venait de m'anéantir comme le ferait des fléaux. Il avait suffi de quelques mots seulement, les pires qui puissent exister, les pires qu'on puisse lire. Il y avait quoi, une dizaine de mots à peine, mais des mots qui me firent l'effet d'un drame.

Pourtant, je le savais. Depuis longtemps. J'avais tenté de me faire avaler cela. Mais comme une mauvaise pilule, ce n'était pas passé. J'avais essayé de m'en persuader. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'encore une fois, je m'étais menti à moi-même, qu'encore une fois, je ne faisais que me plonger plus profondément dans l'illusion d'une vie parfaite, sans malheur. Quelle ironie ! Une telle chose n'existe pas !

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment en étais-je arrivé en avoir le cœur brisé d'une manière aussi stupide que par un banal texto ? Si, bien sûr, je le savais. Je me remémorai encore la discussion que nous avions menée durant ces quelques minutes qui se révélèrent à la clé les pires que je n'eusse jamais vécus. Ces mots, ce message était une tornade dans tout mon être. Un vent immense qui soufflait à m'en décrocher les pensées, à m'en arracher le cœur. Une terrible tempête venait de se déclencher en moi et les bourrasques envoyer valser toutes idées cohérentes.

Et les larmes coulaient, d'abord une, puis deux, puis une dizaine et des centaines par la suite, un fleuve intarissable qui sortait de son nid et inondait les terres alentours. Toutes échouèrent sur l'écran bleu électrique de mon portable, où sous le verre à présent mouillé étaient affiché les mots qui marqués au fer rouge mon cœur détruit, comme l'était une ville après le passage d'une lame de fond. Elle renversait tout.

Mais pourtant, une colère démesurée prenait place en moi. C'était un monstre bouillonnant qui voulait se lever et hurler à pleins poumons. Cette colère dirigeait contre celle qui me causait du tort, qui me l'avait pris et voulait l'emmener loin de moi. Je voulais me lever et hurler aussi, comme la bête qui se nourrissait de ma haine à l'intérieur de moi. Hurler à me trancher les bronches, hurler à me lacérer la gorge et la bouche jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique sur ma langue. Je sentais mes veines bouillir, comme si un poison brûlant se répandait en elles. Et dans mon ventre, une lave ardente voulait jaillir de ma cavité buccale et brûler tout sur son passage. Mon corps atteignait des températures auxquelles je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir accéder.

C'était plus que des tremblements qui prenaient mon corps entier, c'était un véritable séisme. Tel que je ne savais si c'était moi qui tremblais vraiment et si c'était ma douleur colossale qui causait des secousses à la terre. Des convulsions secouaient mon être dans tous les sens. J'avais l'impression de mourir, de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Était-ce le cas ?

Il avait suffi de quelques mots pour m'être dans un état pire que la démence. Et ces mots qui tournaient toujours derrière mes paupières closes. Cette discussion qui me hantera jusque dans l'au-delà.

« - Il faut que tu m'aides !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il y a « celle dont je t'es déjà parlé » qui sait que je l'aime... que dois-je faire ?  
\- ... Dis-lui la vérité. »

À quel point ces mots m'avaient coûté. Je m'étais brisé le cœur moi-même. J'aurais pu lui répondre de dire tellement d'autres choses : d'attendre, de ne pas répondre tout de suite, de réfléchir... Au lieu de ça, je lui avais dit de dire la vérité. Ma réponse m'avait tué, d'autant plus que qu'il m'avait répondu qu'il allait le faire et que, cinq minutes plus tard, cinq minutes qui furent pour moi de minutes de réflexion, de tristesse, de regret et de colère, il m'avait dit que la réponse de la fille était positive.

Et maintenant, moi, pauvre petite chose transie, abandonnait son amour pour le céder à quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait la personne de mon cœur. Même si ça ne sera jamais autant et aussi passionnément que moi. Je venais de créer un couple en délaissant celui que j'avais voulu former.

À jamais, ma décision me pèsera sur le cœur et la conscience. Car jamais après ça je ne trouverais plus l'amour, juste le regret et l'amertume.

* * *

**Voila !**


End file.
